


(Love Is Like A) Heatwave

by Brumeier



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Hot Weather, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cascade is suffering under a heatwave, and things only get hotter when Blair gets Jim to work on some visualization techniques in an effort to cool down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Love Is Like A) Heatwave

Various weather patterns had come into unholy alignment over the state of Washington, causing the longest heat wave in over a century. As expected, tempers were flaring in response to the rising temperatures, which meant every cop in Cascade was working overtime. Blair had been helping as much as possible, particularly since his summer workload at the university was significantly less, but he’d suffered heatstroke a day ago and had been officially banned from further field work until the weather broke.

All the windows and the balcony doors in the loft were wide open, though the outside air was so heavy and still that there wasn’t the hope of a cross breeze. Several oscillating fans had been strategically placed around the living space but they didn’t help much – they moved the air, but it was still hot air.

Blair lay sprawled face down on the couch, stripped to his boxers with a bag of frozen peas on the back of his neck and his hair pulled up into a high ponytail. He felt bad leaving Jim to handle things on his own, though the thought of having to put clothes on and go tromping around in the high humidity wasn’t at all appealing. He cursed his body for being so sensitive to temperature fluctuations.

He drifted in and out of a light doze, since it was too hot to do much else. His skin was moist with sweat, which he could feel dripping into every available crack and crevice. He’d take another tepid shower before he went to bed, even though he’d just wake up sweaty in the morning. 

He was zonked out when Jim came home, waking to find him standing in the kitchen holding a cold bottle of beer to his forehead. Blair rolled over and grabbed the peas, setting them on his chest.

“Hey, Jim. You okay?” To his keen Guide’s eye his partner looked weary, his shoulders slumped as if the heat had a physical weight to it that was pressing down on him. Then again, with his sensitivities that might have been an accurate assessment.

“Got a headache like you wouldn’t believe,” Jim replied. “How about you? Feeling better?”

“I’m fine. Go upstairs and get changed. I’ll get you some Tylenol.”

Jim did as instructed without even a token protest, which was more an indicator of how he was feeling than anything else. He made a side trip to the couch and pulled Blair to his feet, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead; it was probably as much to check his temperature as it was a sign of affection.

“I’m fine,” Blair said again. “Go.”

He pushed Jim towards the stairs, and then went to the kitchen to return the peas to the freezer and enjoy a bit of the cool air while he was at it. By the time he got back from the bathroom with the pills Jim was sitting naked on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. Blair took a moment to enjoy the view but the heat had seriously drained his libido. He sat at the other end of the couch to keep out of range of Jim’s furnace-like body heat. 

“Here you go, big guy.” He handed the Tylenol to Jim, who chased them down with the beer. There was so much condensation on the bottle that it was dripping off the edge of the coaster and onto the coffee table.

“Thanks, Chief.”

“How much longer do we have to suffer?” Blair groaned, plucking at the waistband of his boxers in an effort to generate some air flow. 

“It’ll break soon,” Jim said. His eyes were closed and his head rested back on the cushion. “Storm’s coming.”

Blair looked out the window but all he saw was the haze that had been hanging over the city. “How long?”

Jim shrugged. “Hard to tell. Tonight maybe.”

“I’ll have spontaneously combusted by then,” Blair groused. 

“Try not to think about it,” Jim suggested.

Blair gave that some serious consideration. His Sentinel had always been very successful using visualization techniques when it came to controlling his senses. He didn’t know if it was _because_ Jim was a Sentinel that this worked so well, or if it was just a natural ability he’d always had. He tabled that discussion for a later date.

“Good idea, big guy. Let’s do some visualization, see if we can’t trick our brains into cooling down our bodies.”

Jim opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Blair. “What?”

“It’s like the dials,” he explained patiently. “Once you had a lock on those you never had any trouble using them. You’ve trained your brain into believing the dials are real so that when you use them it’s reflected physically. This is the same kind of thing, really.”

Another shrug. “If you think it’ll help.”

As always, Blair felt a little trill of pleasure whenever his partner willingly went along with one of his ideas. They’d worked hard to establish that level of trust and he never took it for granted.

“Okay, close your eyes.”

“You first,” Jim grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, now picture an overcast winter day. Snow is falling gently from the sky.”

“Do you have snow tires on your car?”

“Not the point here, Jim,” Blair chuckled. “Focus on the snow. Imagine you’re outside, wearing just jeans and a t-shirt. Can you feel the snow on your skin?”

“Is it my day off?”

“What difference does _that_ make?”

“If it’s my day off I can stand around and enjoy the snow,” Jim explained. “Otherwise I need to clean off the truck. How are the roads?”

Blair sighed and opened his eyes. His partner looked very comfortable, still playing along even though he was being nitpicky about it. Why did that even surprise him after all this time?

“You’re missing the whole concept here, man. Stop being so literal and just enjoy the damn snow.”

“Geez, chill out Sandburg.” Jim grinned, eyes still closed. “You want this to work for me, I need the details.”

“Fine. It’s your day off and you have nowhere to go so don’t worry about the roads.”

“Where are you while all this snow is coming down?”

“Where do you want me to be?”

“Standing in front of me, your back against my chest.”

Blair shivered a bit from the way Jim’s voice dropped. He closed his eyes again, letting Jim take the lead.

“I’ve got my arms around your waist and we’re watching the snow fall.”

That was easy enough to picture. It was a common pose they assumed, usually on the balcony at night while they gazed at the city lights. Jim would sometimes rest his chin on Blair’s head, or more often than not nuzzle his neck.

“You left your hat inside and snowflakes are getting caught in your hair.” Jim’s voice started taking on a dreamy tone. “If I dialed up I’d be able to see each individual flake, but I don’t want to zone.”

Blair wondered if it would be possible for Jim to zone just by visualizing, and had to force himself not to follow that tangential line of thinking. Despite the ungodly heat he was getting aroused listening to his Sentinel wax poetical; Jim didn’t do it often, which just made it all the more powerful when he did.

“I’m not cold because you’re keeping me warm, your body heat seeping into my skin. You have no idea how good you smell.”

Jim was showing signs of arousal as well, his cock slowly swelling even as the rest of him remained completely boneless. Blair couldn’t take his eyes off the man. The scenario he was describing wasn’t particularly sexy; rather it was incredibly domestic, just the two of them standing out in the snow. That Jim found it so appealing…Blair didn’t have the words for how that made him feel.

Fuck the heat.

Blair started with a chaste touch, his hand on Jim’s as a way to let him know that he was there and moving closer. Jim’s skin was actually quite cool to the touch, a physical sign that the visualization was having a positive effect.

Jim kept his eyes closed but he turned his head in Blair’s direction, a smile tugging at his lips. “Your cheeks are flushed from the cold. It looks like you’re glowing.”

Blair _felt_ like he was glowing. To see such naked affection on his Sentinel’s face never failed to provoke a response in him. His hand tracked up Jim’s arm to his shoulder, giving it a squeeze before moving on to wrap around the back of Jim’s neck.

Jim moved fast as a snake, grabbing Blair and positioning him so that Blair was straddling him, all without opening his eyes. “You’re still so hot.”

“You’re gonna make me hotter,” Blair predicted. He moved in, capturing Jim’s lips in a kiss that almost instantly seared him from the inside out. It was a different kind of heat than that in the oppressive air around them, a clean heat that revitalized him instead of sapping his energy.

They moved together in a practiced way, Jim’s skin heating rapidly as he left the fantasy he’d created and became fully involved in reality. He reached between them, freeing Blair’s straining erection from his boxer shorts and wrapping his hand around it, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure.

Blair pulled out of the kiss to drop his head down on Jim’s shoulder. He was panting and rocking his hips into Jim’s firm grasp. It felt amazing, little bursts of pleasure shooting up his spine like electric pulses.

“So good,” he murmured against Jim’s neck. 

“Mmmm,” Jim hummed in agreement. He put his mouth to work sucking at Blair’s neck, and kissing across his jawline to his earlobe. 

An unexpectedly cool breeze slipped across Blair’s naked back, but he barely registered it. “Close, Jim. So close.”

Jim responded by shifting them both so that Blair was flat on his back, Jim looming over him. He aligned their cocks and ground down against Blair, who arched up to meet him. Their sweat-slicked bodies rocked together, Jim setting a rapid pace.

Blair fought the urge to close his eyes, not wanting to miss the pleasure on his lover’s face. Jim had his head thrown back, the long line of his throat extended and exposed; a sign of trust between the Sentinel and the Guide. Blair took his hand off of Jim’s hip and moved it up to stroke gently at Jim’s throat, his thumb running lightly over the Adam’s apple.

“Mine,” Blair said. 

“Yours,” Jim agreed. He dropped his head and captured Blair’s lips in a kiss, tongue gliding along Blair’s even as his hips began to stutter. 

Blair held on, one hand on Jim’s hip and the other on the back of his neck as the Jim spasmed through his completion. Blair wasn’t too far behind, his cock sliding through the sweat and come on Jim’s stomach until his balls drew up and his own orgasm was pulled out of him.

They kept kissing through the aftershocks of their pleasure, chests heaving, and Blair became more aware of a steady stream of cool air blowing in through the open windows. Once the blood stopped pounding in his ears he heard a faint rumble of thunder. It was the storm Jim had said was coming.

“Headache’s gone,” Jim said. He dropped down, half on Blair and half on the couch. “Much better.”

“Heatwave’s broken.”

“I think I am too,” Jim said with a muffled chuckle. His mouth was pressed to the side of Blair’s head.

“I hear that.” Blair ran one hand idly through the mess on his stomach, which was soaking into the waistband of his boxers. “Might be a good time for a shower.”

“Mmm. In a minute.”

Blair didn’t mind. He listened to Jim breathe, listened to the storm as it rumbled ever closer, and enjoyed the breeze that was now flipping the pages of the magazines on the coffee table as it intensified. All was right in his world, and it filled him with sleepy, all-encompassing contentment.

The heatwave may have been over, but Blair hoped the heat between him and his Sentinel never died away. It was the last thought he had before he drifted off to sleep, his best friend and partner snuffling noisily in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** The title is from the song of the same name by Martha  & the Vandellas. A classic, and the original inspiration for this fic.
> 
> This was sitting in a WIP file for a very long time, but then a timely post on weather as a plot point on the [You Should Be Writing](http://ushobwri.livejournal.com) comm made me drag this out and finally finish it. Thanks, Shoobies!


End file.
